The major chord
by SoulMentalista
Summary: Lisbon finds Jane locked up in the attic... crying. But why is he crying and how does his answer change their relationship? JISBON GUARANTEED This is a translation of my german fanfiction "Das Dur in meinem Leben". Enjoy


Hey, this is one of my german fanfictions I translated into english. I hope you enjoy it.  
Sorry for a few mistakes...

„Jane?", Lisbon asked carefully and stopped in front of the metal door in the attic. She could see how he sat in a chair, his back turned to her, looking out of the window.

„Jane?", she asked again and pulled the door to the side so she could step in the little room where Jane used to hide. Quietly she closed the door and moved a few steps towards him over the creaking wooden floor.

He didn´t say a word and didn´t turn around. For a moment she just listened to the rain drumming against the window. She watched the little raindrops running down the glass as if they had an exact plan where to go to. Than she heared through thesound of the rain how Jane sniffled.

„Jane?", she repeated his name the third time and tapped on his shoulder. He seemed like he hadn´t noticed her entering the room so he turned around with a jerk. Simultaniously he tear out his headphones and spilled his hot tea not only over his hands but also on Teresa. She started back in shock without saying a single word. She didn´t make a fuss, she didn´t yell at him, no reaction. A reaction he wasn´t used to.

„Why did you scare me?", he asked more annoyed than he intended. Actually he wasn´t really annoyed, he was just frightened for a moment, that´s all.

„I´m sorry, I didn´t want to.", she apologized and sat down on a stool facing him. She watched him cleaning his blue cup with his sleeve and putting it back on the table next to him.

„It´s okay.", he said quietly and grabbed the Mp3 player (he had found recently in an unknown box) to turn it off. Again he sniffed and when Teresa took a glance at his face she knew that he had cried.

„Why are you up here? Do you need something?", Jane asked and put on a less emotional face.

„That is something I wanted to ask you myself.", Teresa replies and shortly carressed his arm.

„Oh Lisbon, did I hurt you?", he panicked when he saw her reddened skin. Reddened from the hot tea. Teresa herself was a bit confused about the sudden change of topic but assured him that she was alright. After all, it was her fault that he spilled the tea.

„How are you?", she tried to get back to the actual topic.

„I´m good.", he answered and smiled.

„Are you sure?", Teresa wasn´t sure about his statement. On the one hand, he has cried but on the other hand, she could see that his smile was honest and came from his heart because it brought up a feeling of warmth and security in her own body.

„Yes, why wouldn´t I be okay?" Jane knew exactely where her suspicion came from.

„The whole week you haven´t been on your favourite couch, you didn´t get on my nerves and you seemed to be so… quiet and reserved."

„Does that mean you like me more when I get on your nerves and lay on your couch talking?"

Lisbon smiled.

„I wouldn´express it like this...I´m just not used to the quiet Jane and that´s… scary.", her smile slowly faded.

„I´m worried about you. You lock yourself up here day by day without saying a word to me… Why?"

„You really don´t have to be worried about me. Everything is fine. I just..."

„Normally when I cry I feel like crap and I don´t feel fine at all.", she interrupted him and looked at him, her gaze full of seriousness. Jane just kept smiling with a certain sparkle in his eyes.

„But I don´t cry because I´m sad… at least not anymore. I thought about a few things recently and I discoverd something I haven´t really noticed my whole life.

„And that would be…?", she asked curiously.

„Music. I heard music while I was thinking. Always the same song, a piano piece. In the beginning, I just heard music cause I couldn´t bear the silence. But today I recognized something really important.", he had to pause before he continued.

„I always just saw the negative in my life. My father, Angela´s and Charlott´s death, Red John… but...", he paused again and grabbed the Mp3 player he put on the table before.

„Here.", he gave her one of the headphones and she reached for it.

She had no clue what Jane was trying to tell her, she just heard a beep nose and than a piano started to play.

„That´s me after Angela´s and Charlott´s death. Sad… helpless… left behind. I thought that this piece just reflected my miserable life. The dominating bass sound, the melancholic melody. I practically drowned in self-pity."

For a while Jane said nothing and Lisbon concentrated on the lovely piano piece. She started to understand why he associated this piece with his life and somehow it made her heart feel heavy. It felt like she experienced all the emotions he experienced the past years just in a few minutes. She couldn´t comprehend the full dimensions of these emotions Jane had to experience. Teresa tried to hold back the emotions, which filled her body and suddenly she felt a warm hand stroking her lower arm.

„But now in this passage...", the atmopsphere in the song changed and became more positive.

„...it´s not about what I lost…. But what I got instead.",the melody went upwards.

Teresa looked at him and saw how his eyes got glassy and she herself couldn´t fight the tears, which made her vision blurry. She didn´t even know what this was all about.

„It´s not about what I had to bear and what has been taken from me… not anymore. It´s about what I may experience now… and with whom."

Lisbon swallowed hard. She knew that something was going to happen which would change their relationship fundamentally.

„Teresa, that´s you.", he hold still in silence and listened to the piece which came to an end. The music slowed down and finished in a light major chord.

Jane took out his headphone just as Lisbon.

„You are… the major chord in my life.", he said because he didn´t know how to express his feelings in another way.

Lisbon herself felt how emotions started to boil in her chest and she couldn´t hold back a tear which made its way over her cheek. What did he just say? What did it even mean?

„I don´t know what… what to say...", she stammered trying to swallow the knot in her throat.

„I don´t know either...", he said with a warm smile on his lips and Teresa couldn´t but pulling him close to her heart. For a moment they just sat there, hugging each other with wild thoughts running through their heads. What will happen now? When is it going to happen? Is this even real? But feeling her body pressed against his let him realize how much he needed her in his life and that meeting her after the murder of his family has been the best thing that could have ever happen to him.

He didn´t want to imagen how his life would have been without working with the CBI, without drowning in these green eyes every day, without hearing her sweet voice screaming his name when he didn´t stick to the rules. She let all the negativity vanish, she made him feel alive and loved.

When they both felt ready again to talk they brought a bit space between them so their eyes met. Patrick formed his lips to an honest smile, which caused a light goose bump on Teresa´s skin.

„Do you know how unbelievably relieving and beautiful it is to see you beeing happy?", she said feeling how her raise from the hole of deep sadness.

„I only know how unbelievably relieving and beautiful it is to see you happy.", he replied and slowly raised his hand to stroke a lock which fell out of her pony tail behind her hair. Out of her instinct she placed her hand on his hand which lingered on her cheek. Together they ended the actual movement of his hand till put his hand crossed with hers in her lap. Her thumb stroke over his skin and looked deep into his eyes, which made Jane himself shiver.

Patrick was overwhelmed by all the emotions and the feeling of her warm skin against his that he followed the voice of his heart and started to close the space between them again so that Teresa could feel his breath brushing her face.

„May I?", he whispered and even before he could wait for an answer Teresa already captured his lips with hers. The warmth, which rushed through their bodies and the feeling of trust and honesty proved that this was the right decision. There was nothing wrong with moving on and there was nothing wrong with falling in love with each other. Somehow it was meant to happen, so why working against fate?

Teresa had the urge to deepen the kiss so she pulled him closer, if that was even possible, by placing her hand on his neck. He let her slip her tongue in his mouth while gently holding her one hand which was still in her lap with both of his hands.

She sensed how he first stroke her hand gently till he started to move his fingers in a (for her) weired way but she didn´t bother. Everything which counted right now was his touch and knowing that he decided to be with her, to stay with her.

When they broke apart breathlessly and Teresa´s other senses started to work again she noticed an unknown obejct in her hand. No wait… it was on her hand… on her finger.

Teresa dared to take a glance at her hands, Jane still caressed sofly, and saw a golden ring on her finger. Immediately she took a look at his fingers to make sure his ring was still there but it wasn´t. Did he really gave her his wedding ring? The wedding ring he hold on to for all the years?

"Patrick I...", she looked up at him but he smiled at her.

"I´m ready to make a new start even if...", he didn´t have to end the sentence cause she knew exactely what he meant.

"Are you sure?", she asked to make sure he didn´t rush anything but before she could further think about it, he answerd her question by pulling her close again for a long and slow kiss.

Reviews are always welcome :)


End file.
